


Gallery

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so quiet there, yet it was loud. It was vast, yet it's not lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery

There were not many of them. Only a few, actually. But each of it glowed, given the perfect angle of light and placement. It was so quiet there, yet it was loud. It was vast, yet it's not lonely.

It was peaceful and glorious.

Just like what Ohno always wanted.

Ohno inhaled deeply, re-examining each and every one of his masterpieces; a special few out of countless artworks. They're not paintings of his beloved like other people had speculated but nonetheless, they're amazing.

"Beautiful," Nino muttered behind Ohno. It was so peaceful that Ohno didn't realize that Nino was already there, too.

"Hmm," Ohno hummed and pulled Nino's arms to circle his neck from behind, "You don't really understand them, do you?"

Nino laughed because it was true.

And Ohno laughed too because even though Nino didn't really understand them, but his compliment was sincere and true - the highest praise that Ohno will ever aim for.

"Thanks," Ohno muttered.

"No need to. You've been dreaming about this kind of gallery since forever, after all," Nino made it sounded like nothing, but both of them knew how big it was actually.

"No, not about this," Ohno said because his gratitude about their in-house gallery wasn't something that needed any declaration anymore.

"Then..?"

"For being with me through that forever-," Ohno turned and pecked Nino's hand, "-and more."

Nino's face gave off a nice shade of red and he brushed Ohno's cheek with his fingers.

Ohno closed his eyes, leaning his face to Nino's hand to savor the affection.

There, in the middle of the new gallery, where every movement sounds and every voice echoes, Ohno opened his mouth and said it again gratefully, "Thank you."

Nino knew he would never regret throwing a fortune for this private gallery.


End file.
